Mickey Kriemhild
'''Mickey Francis Kriemhild '''is a dwarf barbarian who lives and works primarily in Lûeth and is a main member of the Orphans of Fate. He is the namesake of the Kriemguild in Rosette, which was created after his death during the Primordial Crisis. He is also co-founder of MK Silverhand in Laeth, and co-owner of The Dragon's Gift, also in Laeth. He is known to be one of few individuals in Mundanus to have died and come back to life again. Mickey rides his mount, Egg, in a purely platonic fashion. Backstory From birth to blacksmith Mickey was born on 14/10/456 to parents Francis Kriemhild and Karen Kriemhild in the dwarven city of Khârond. His upbringing was comfortable, living in a large manor, Kriemhild Herrenhaus, with his parents. His father, Francis, worked as a blacksmith in the outskirts of the city for Ironstrike’s Forge and Family BBQ, and his mother, Karen, worked as a dinnerlady at a local academy. As Mickey grew older, he began to assist his father at the smithy, learning smithing skills that would go on to help him further his own career as a smith. Francis also taught Mickey about the importance of traditional dwarven smithing, and warned against the arts of enchantment and transmutation which were a danger to the purity of the craft. Khârond Guild of Artisans In 506 IC, Mickey applied to work at the main crafting guild in Khârond, securing a position as an apprentice smith. There he worked up the ranks and became a senior member of the guild. The fall of Khûndil During this period, Khârond saw many battles against the orcs of the mountains and the drow. As an attempt to increase his honour and rank in the guild, in 530 IC, Mickey joined the Khârondian army as a battlesmith, seeing his fair share of combat in drow territory. His martial career escalated when Khûndil fell to the joint forces of the orcs and drow. Mickey was given a position as a senior battlesmith in the efforts to retake the city. Return to Khârond In 562 IC, Mickey was decommissioned from the army with honours after fracturing his left shin and dislocating both of his knees during a skirmish with a force of orcs after he was forced to jump from a burning platform around 30ft above ground. Recovering from his injuries, Mickey returned to Khârond and continued working at the guild, and after his knees had recovered to an acceptable level, he continued to train in combat on the side. After a few decades at the guild, Mickey was introduced to Sheila Sinthgunt by his father. He began dating Sheila, and in 629 IC, they married. Meeting Rudolph Aspall As the centuries passed at the guild, Mickey began to realise the values of the guild were changing, beginning to allow enchantment in competitions and other, non-traditional, arcane smithing techniques. It was around this time that Mickey’s mother died after being kicked in the head by a horse in 747 IC. Distraught at the news of his mother’s passing, not thinking straight, Mickey went to the heads of the guild and even the lords of Khârond to "give ’em a piece of my mind about enchanting" but was laughed at and told to "get with the times, lad". Not letting this mean defeat, Mickey attempted to set up a society of traditional smiths, though was disheartened when little interest was shown in it. He began to lose friends over the issue, and after receiving the news that his wife had had sex with her horse, Conk, he filed for divorce as well in 748 IC. Things forever changed when Mickey was approached by Aasimar Rudolph Aspall after another lonely night spent at Khârond Beer Hall waiting for potential members for his society to show up. Rudolph posed as a much-needed listening ear and friend to Mickey, and through coercion and magical manipulation, over the coming months he managed to convince Mickey to sabotage the coming annual Smithathon. This ended very poorly for Mickey, as after the attempted sabotage went wrong, and in 750 IC, he was stripped of his membership and job at the guild, despite his protests. Depressed that his life had been ‘ruined’, Mickey fell into alcoholism, and spent years roaming the Empire of Lûeth in a seemingly neverending drunken stupor. In this vulnerable period, Mickey was manipulated by Rudolph by playing on his hatred for the Khârond Artisan’s Guild, into working for Rudolph’s own agenda. The drunken dwarf found himself in the city of Xelaphos, guided there by Rudolph, wherein Mickey joined the adventuring team the Orphans of Fate, with the goal of making a deal with the primordials to destroy the smithing guild of Khârond, where actually Rudolph sought to use Mickey’s skills to merely grant the Aasimar the ability to reach the Primordials. Current History Pre-Primordial Crisis Mickey, alongside the rest of the Orphans of Fate, helped Lord Lucaryn to breach the inner walls of the city of Xelaphos. This was his first known involvement with the Orphans. Believing this would help his efforts to reach the Primordials, Mickey helped as best he could, though his alcoholism acted as a detriment to his judgement; as he continued adventuring with the Orphans of Fate, in a drunken stupor, seeing Grum fighting Rena Lucaryn and Wander, Mickey joined in, taking Grum's side and attacking the pair. This would be an instance Mickey felt regretful about, aiding in his slow recovery from alcoholism. Mickey helped search for the points for the Primordial star (see the Primordial Crown) which would enable the party to enter Pandemonium. It was when they reached Pandemonium when Rudolph Aspall's true colours showed; an amulet that Rudolph had given Mickey was in reality an artifact that would turn Mickey irreversably into a demon at the right moment. In this form however, Mickey was able to utilise his great strength to help slay the primordials in Pandemonium, though soon fell to his demon form's baser instinct, turning on the party against his wishes. Despite this, he was however somewhat able to suppress these instincts to a minor degree, allowing himself to be killed by the party. His sacrifice helped the party achieve their goals, but also helped Rudolph achieve his. Resurrection and MK Silverhand ]] Having been slain, Mickey's soul joined Grimm, god of the forge, in the afterlife. This would be shortlived, however, as he was approached by many gods asking him to act as a chosen one for them in Mundanus. Mickey accepted a deal with Dhaas, god of death, and was resurrected on Mundanus in the year prior to the Primordial Crisis. He joined a group of adventurers, forming a bond with wizard Kyuba N'Zark, who he would go on to set up a small smithy with called MK Silverhand. He also helped fund the Dragon's Gift, a tavern in Xelaphos. After a year of work with Kyuba, Mickey experienced the Primordial Crisis firsthand with the party, and after helping them slay more primordials, Mickey was pulled back to his home timeline after saying his goodbyes to the party. Mickey's return and the Kriemguild ]] Mickey arrived in his home timeline after Belgik Hammerbrand performed a ritual to summon him. The rest of the Orphans of Fate were present, and were understandably confused. Mickey was shown the Kriemguild by the Orphans, built in his name after his passing. Mickey was understandably overjoyed with it. Appearance Mickey is a big lad. Standing at a tall 5’3”, what’s immediately notable about Mickey is his massive girth. But don’t let his soft appearance fool you - underneath the unforgivingly thick layer of blubber is a frighteningly muscular body capable of lifting weights twice itself. Mickey owes his incredibly strong body to a lifetime of smithing and wielding mauls, axes, greathammers, and ultra-greathammers such as Jorthundar. Another key feature of Mickey is his fiery ginger (if not outright orange) hair and beard. He takes great effort to braid his beard and long, flowing hair, keeping the braids in place with golden rings. Some have noted that his beard stinks of a curious mixture of Carling and fish. Mickey has traditional dwarven features about his face - a strong nose, a low brow, piercing eyes and large ears. Being old, Mickey’s face is somewhat wrinkled, but being on the obese side helps give his face a more youthful appearance. Some describe his face as being jolly and friendly. Personality Mickey is jovial, silly, and brash. When he isn’t causing mischief or letting his mouth run for too long, he can usually be seen with his feet up, shoes off, Carling in hand. Mickey is very much a problem solver, preferring to solve them head-on without too much pre-planning. He is a hopeless romantic, and constantly seeks a companion he can retire with and have a family with. A lot of the time he may chase girls for longer than he should, but he isn’t pushy or predatory. He currently has a huge crush on Githzerai Admira. Mickey cares a lot about his adopted son and student, Belgik, and while he may join in with teasing him, ultimately Mickey would sacrifice himself for him. Mickey also cares a lot about the art of smithing, believing dwarven smithing to be the best in the world. He believes that The Kriemguild is the best example of traditional dwarven smithing on the continent of Lûeth, rivalled only by his father‘s smithy, Ironstrike’s Forge and Family BBQ. Mickey loves the lager Carling, which some say he has a seemingly infinite supply of on his person. He also loves steak and ale pies. Relationships Nigel DeRosa Wander Grum Rena Lucaryn Moe Szyslak Category:Orphan of Fate